


Stille Nacht

by Rei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actual Wolf!Scott, Actual wolf!Derek, Allison Lives, Allison is flawless, Christmas, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, bear traps, just shameless fluff, no plot really
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Allison, Derek und Scott verbringen Heiligabend im Wald. Das ist der Plot. XD<br/>Es ist ganz viel fluff und Gefühle und so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stille Nacht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rolly_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolly_chan/gifts).



> Das spielt irgendwann nach Staffel 3b, aber ALLISON LEBT, OKAY?? Malia und Kira gibt es auch, aber die tauchen leider nur am Rande auf in dieser Fic. (Ich musste es irgendwie übersichtlich halten, okay, sonst wären die alle drangekommen.)  
> Nicht beta gelesen aus Zeitmangel, ich gucke nachher nochmal drüber! ;_; Versprochen!

Der Himmel ist schwarz und klar, gepudert von tausend winzigen Leuchtpünktchen, und der Schnee unter ihren Füßen glitzert.  
Der Mond hängt über den Baumwipfeln wie eine riesige, gelbe Diskokugel, rund und prall und leuchtend, und sogar Stiles, der nicht einmal ein Werwolf ist, spürt den Sog.  
Es ist wie ein Phantomschmerz unter seiner Haut, vermutlich nur ausgelöst durch die Tatsache, dass er umgeben ist von zwei ausgeflippten Werwölfen, die so aussehen als würden sie gleich den Mond anheulen. 

„Niemand will den Mond anheulen“, versichert Scott. Aber seine glänzenden Augen sind weiter nach oben gerichtet und äh ja. Stiles glaubt ihm kein Wort.  
Deswegen sind sie ja hier. An Heiligabend. Im Wald.  
Damit die zwei in aller Ruhe den Mond anheulen können.  
Er kann sich nur grade nicht mehr richtig erinnern wieso er sich hat bequatschen lassen bei dieser Aktion dabei zu sein. Wenn er stattdessen gemütlich im Wohnzimmer sitzen und mit seinem Vater Eierlikör trinken und doofe Weihnachtsfilme gucken könnte. 

„Wir sind keine Hunde“, ergänzt Derek hoheitsvoll. 

„Ja klar“, sagt Stiles zweifelnd und zerrt verzweifelt an dem Reisverschluss seiner Jacke. Gott, ist das kalt. Ist das _kalt._ Er hätte einen Schal mitnehmen sollen. Oder eine Mütze. Oder einen dickeren Pullover. Oder ein Bärenfell, wo auch immer man das herkriegt. Vielleicht sollte er Derek fragen, ob der ihm schnell einen Bären erlegen kann. Derek sieht aus, als kriegt er das hin. 

„Hier.“ Ein Becher Punch wird unter seine Nase gehalten. „Du siehst aus, als könntest du das gebrauchen.“  
Allison lehnt neben ihm an der Seite des Jeeps, in Strumpfhosen und Stiefeln, ihr Mantel aufgeknöpft und ihr Bogen um eine Schulter geschlungen. Sie sieht elegant und wunderschön aus, und vollkommen unbeeindruckt von der Kälte.  
Allison. Die könnte ihm auch einen Bären erlegen. Ganz sicher. 

„D-d-danke.“ Mit klappernden Zähnen nickt er in Allisons Richtung und schlingt eilig die Finger um den warmen Becher. In großen Schlucken stürzt es hinunter, verbrennt sich halb den Gaumen und spürt wie eine angenehme Wärme sich in seinem Magen ausbreitet. „Oh Gott sei Dank“, seufzt er. „Allison. Allison. Meine Teuerste. Meine Beste. Meine Göttin. Du hast mich grade vor dem elenden Erfrierungstod gerettet. Gott, ist das kalt.“ 

Sie lacht. „Es ist grade mal 1° Grad unter Null, Stiles. Wir sind nicht in Alaska.“ 

„Wen kümmert Alaska?!“ In Anbetracht der Tatsache wie selten es in Beacon Hills mal kalt genug wird, dass es schneit, findet Stiles nicht, dass er überreagiert. 

„Hier.“ Ein Pullover wird unter seine Nase gehalten und Stiles hebt überrascht den Blick.

Derek steht vor ihm. Er hat sich bereits seiner Schuhe und der dämlichen Lederjacke entledigt, steht barfuß im Schnee und trägt nichts weiter als seine Jeans. Stiles wird schon kalt, wenn er ihn nur ansieht. „Wie jetzt?“ fragt er perplex. „Bin ich dein Kleiderständer oder was?“

Derek seufzt und drückt ihm wortlos seinen Pullover an die Brust. „Du sollst ihn nicht halten, du sollst ihn anziehen“, sagt er langsam als sei Stiles grade ganz besonders begriffsstutzig. 

„Höh?“ Stiles blinzelt verwirrt. 

Derek entblößt scharfe, weiße Zähne und ein Funken Blau blitzt in seinen Augen. „Zieh ihn an“, grollt er. 

„Okay, okay, okay! Alter Falter! Immer gleich mit den Gewaltandrohungen.“ Stiles gehorcht und zerrt hastig seine Jacke über die Schultern.  
„Kein Grund einem an Heiligabend gleich den Kopf abzubeißen“, grummelt er. Wenn Vollmond ist, sind Scott und Derek immer noch ein bisschen wolfiger als sonst, und Derek ist noch ein bisschen schneller dabei Zähne und Klauen auszupacken als ohnehin schon.  
Nicht, dass Derek ihn in den letzten Wochen irgendwie aktiv bedroht hätte.  
Das ist sogar ein bisschen weniger geworden, wenn er so darüber nachdenkt. 

Stiles streift Dereks Pullover über seinen eigenen. Er ist warm und aus Wolle und gefühlte drei Nummern zu groß an ihm, aber hey. Das Schlagwort ist ‚ _warm_ ‘. Er ist so warm.  
Aufgewärmt von Dereks Körperwärme, wird ihm mit einiger Verspätung klar, und er spürt wie heiße Röte in seine Wangen kriecht.  
Gut, dass er das mit der Kälte erklären kann…  
DAS ist nämlich leider ein bisschen mehr geworden in den letzten Wochen.  
Willkürliches Rot werden. Verlegene Gesprächspausen. Peinlich berührtes auf den Boden starren.  
Es könnte lustig sein, wenn Stiles nur irgendeine Idee hätte _wieso_ das so ist. 

Er zieht seine Jacke oben drüber und auch wenn er jetzt sicher aussieht wie ein Michelinmännchen, so fühlt er sich gleich weniger als ob er jeden Moment zu einem Eiszapfen erstarren wird. „Danke“, murmelt er. 

Derek nickt.  
Er hat die Beißerchen wieder eingefahren und mit einem Mal sieht er eher verlegen aus als bedrohlich. „Dein Zähneklappern war irritierend“, behauptet er. 

„Pffft.“ Stiles verschränkt die Arme und blickt demonstrativ zur Seite.  
Er kriegt grade noch mit wie Scott und Allison sich leidenschaftlich küssen, bevor sie sich voneinander lösen, Scott sie verliebt anlächelt, und dann ebenfalls seine Jacke auszieht. 

„Alter, du auch?“ seufzt Stiles. 

„So kalt ist es gar nicht“, behauptet Scott, während er sich den Pullover über den Kopf streift. „Willst du meine Mütze haben?“ 

„Ja ja.“ Stiles verschränkt die Arme. Aber er nimmt die Mütze, die Scott ihm entgegen streckt widerspruchslos entgegen. Verdammte Werwölfe und ihr verdammter Metabolismus. Wortlos sieht er dabei zu wie Scott sich ebenfalls entkleidet und verstaut die anfallenden Klamotten in seinem Jeep. 

Als er sich umdreht stehen zwei gigantische Wölfe vor ihm, einer schwarz und einer braun. Neben dem schwarzen liegt Dereks Jeans. 

Es ist nicht das erste Mal. Stiles hat das schon ein paar Mal gesehen, entweder Derek oder Scott, der ‚den Wolf rausgelassen hat‘ wegen irgendeiner drohenden Gefahr oder einfach nur wegen Vollmond. Es sollte inzwischen beinah Gewohnheit sein, so wie alles andere was an verrückten Dingen in Beacon Hills passiert. Aber das ist es nicht. Es hört nie wirklich auf ihm den Atem zu rauben. 

Sie sind größer und breiter als normale Wölfe.  
‚Wie kleine Ponys‘, hat Stiles irgendwann mal gesagt und ist dafür bedrohlich von Derek angeknurrt worden.  
Was er nicht gesagt hat, war wie beeindruckend es jedes Mal ist. 

„Wow“, sagt er leise. 

„Ja“, sagt Allison genauso leise neben ihm.  
Der braune Wolf kuschelt sich an ihre Beine und schleckt über ihre Hand. Dann springt er Stiles an und drückt ihn begeistert gegen den Jeep. Allison lacht. 

„Ey Alter! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein…!“ ächzt Stiles. „Menschlicher Knautschball hier! Vorsicht! Zerbrechliche Knochen! Ugh Hundesabber. Nicht doch…“  
Enthusiastisch schlabber Scott ihm mit hängender Zunge über das Gesicht, bevor er herunterspringt und davon galoppiert. Feiner Schnee stäubt rechts und links von ihm auf und glänzt wie Puderzucker in der Luft. 

Dereks Abtritt ist eleganter.  
Er läuft wie beiläufig an Stiles vorbei und steift seine Beine.  
Zaghaft streckt Stiles die Hand aus und lässt seine Finger durch das weiche Fell fahren. 

„Ja, bis gleich“, murmelt er. „Viel Spaß. Uhm… lasst die Karnickel in Ruhe.“

Derek hebt die Lefzen und entblößt messerscharfe Eckzähne, aber es sieht mehr wie ein Lachen als wie eine Drohung aus. 

Er sprintet Scott hinterher in einem Wirbel aus Schneestaub, der sich in seinem schwarzen Pelz niederlässt wie feiner Glitzer. 

Stiles sieht ihm nach und lächelt wie ein Idiot. Er ertappt Allison dabei wie sie ihn wissend angrinst und räuspert sich hastig. 

„So“, sagt er eilig. „Ich weiß ja nicht wie lange die jetzt brauchen um sich auszuwolfen. Wir können uns so lange auf meine Rückbank verziehen, Punsch trinken und Weihnachtsmusik im Radio hören? Das klingt nach einem Plan, oder? Ich habe auch nichts gegen Kuscheln, ich bin generell sehr kuschelig, weißt du, aber nur platonisch, Scott erschlägt mich sonst.“ 

„Lass uns Fährten suchen“, schlägt Allison vor und knöpft ihren Mantel zu. 

„Äh…? Wie jetzt? Nachts? Im Wald?“ Stiles wedelt mit den Armen. „Hier sind Pumas! Und Bären! Und vermutlich Vampire!“ 

Allison kichert. „Ich beschütz dich doch“, erwidert sie und greift nach seinem Arm. „Komm mit, ich zeig dir wie man einen Fuchsbau findet. Oder oh! Wie man sich an Wild ranpirscht!“ Sie klingt aufrichtig begeistert darüber. Die Frau hat doch ´nen Schatten.

„Aber du willst denen nichts tun, oder?“ fragt Stiles besorgt und lässt sich hinterher schleifen. „Den Hirschis, meine ich? Ihr habt euren Weihnachtsbraten schon, ja?“ 

„Bist du verrückt? Ich schleppe doch keinen Hirsch nachhause.“

Dafür dass Stiles in seinem Leben schon viel zu oft nachts im Wald herumgelaufen ist (vor allem in den letzten beiden Jahren), hat er selten die Zeit gehabt sich dabei umzusehen. Was daran liegt, dass sie meistens um ihr Leben rennen, wenn sie im Wald unterwegs sind. Das hält einen irgendwie davon ab Sightseeing zu betreiben. 

Es ist eine stille, dunkle Welt bedeckt mit weißem Glitter, märchenhaft und unwirklich. Der strahlend helle Mond erhöht die Kontraste und taucht alles in lange, scharfe Schatten. Hin und wieder hören sie in der Ferne Wolfsgeheule aus zwei Kehlen wenn Scott und Derek gemeinsam den Mond anheulen (haha!) und sogar das klingt geisterhaft, wie aus einer anderen Welt.  
Käuzchen rufen leise in der Dunkelheit (zumindest behauptet Allison dass es Käuzchen sind) und ihre Stiefel knirschen leise auf dem Schnee. 

Sie haben angefangen zu flüstern und Stiles weiß gar nicht genau wieso.  
Es ist eine irgendwie heilig anmutende Stille um sie herum und keiner von ihnen möchte sie stören. 

Allison wickelt ihm ihren Schal um den Hals weil Stiles immer noch mit den Zähnen klappert (er friert halt leicht, okay? Er hat sich das nicht ausgesucht!) und sie zeigte ihm Spuren von Hasen und Dachsen.  
Nicht, dass Stiles das Gegenteil beweisen könnte, er hat keine Ahnung was für Tiere sich hier verewigt haben. Deswegen nickt er einfach nur wissend. 

Er bekommt sogar ein Reh zu sehen, was mehr ist als erwartet hat.

„Was-?“ flüstert Stiles und Allison hält ihm abrupt den Mund zu. 

„Shhht“, macht sie lautlos. Ihr warmer Atem streift seine Wange. 

Keine Sekunde später knistert und raschelt es im Unterholz. Es ist ein einzelnes Reh, schmal und elegant, das über die Lichtung läuft und mitten drin stehen bleibt.  
Es steht in weniger als zwanzig Meter Entfernung von ihnen auf dünnen, staksigen Beinchen und sieht verwirrt aus. Es sieht aus als hätte Walt Disney es direkt aus seinen Studios hierher gebeamt, nur damit es im Mondlicht steht und niedlich aussieht. 

Fast eine Minute lang stehen Stiles und Allison eng aneinander gekuschelt im Unterholz, ganz still und einträchtig, ihr Atem kleine, weiße Wölkchen in der Luft, bis das Reh ruckartig mit den Ohren zuckt und davon sprintet. 

„Vermutlich hat es einen Wolf gehört“, murmelt Stiles.

Sie kichern beide darüber, bevor Allison ihn weiterzieht. 

„Ich hoffe, du hast dir gemerkt wo der Jeep steht“, sagt Stiles. „Ich hab nämlich keine Ahnung wo wir sind.“ 

„Guck mal.“ Allison geht in die Knie und zeigt auf den Boden. „Das sind Spuren von einem Fuchs. Noch ganz frisch.“ Angetan springt sie auf. „Warte hier, ich bin gleich zurück!“ 

„Äh hier? An genau dieser Stelle?“ Stiles zeigt auf den Boden. „Hey! Was-? Ally! Warte!“

Ugh, das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Reflexartig folgt er ihrer dunklen Gestalt. Was vermutlich keine gute Idee ist, aber nachher ist man bekanntlich immer schlauer. 

Aber Allison ist schnell und wendig und trittsicher, und Stiles ist unkoordiniert und unsportlich und hat den Orientierungssinn eines Käsetoasts. Nach wenigen Metern ist sie im Unterholz verschwunden und er stützt atemlos die Hände in die Knie. 

„Ah shit“, flucht Stiles. „Ally?“ 

Er bildet sich ein leises Rascheln zu hören und läuft nach links.  
Der Weg gabelt sich hinter einer Kurve und er bleibt stehen und lauscht erneut.  
Dieses Mal ist alles still um ihn herum. 

„Allison?“ ruft er auf gut Glück. Mist, Mist, Mist! Eben war sie doch noch direkt vor ihm! „Allison!“ 

Seufzend zieht Stiles seine Mütze tiefer. Großartig.  
Jetzt muss er den Weg zurück ja doch alleine finden. Wie auch immer er das anstellen soll. Hier sieht doch alles gleich aus.  
Ziellos beginnt er in eine Richtung weiter zu laufen.  
Er baut darauf, dass Scott oder Derek ihn im Notfall wiederfinden werden. Erschnuppern oder so.  
Oder dass Allison seine Spuren genauso gut verfolgen kann wie die eines Rehs. 

Wieso lernt man in der Schule eigentlich nie was sinnvolles? Wie den Weg anhand der Sterne zu navigieren oder so. Das wäre doch mal eine nützliche Fähigkeit.  
Lydia könnte das vermutlich.  
Lydia kann ja vermutlich alles. Aber die ist in New Jersey bei ihrer Tante, was ungefähr so weit entfernt ist wie der Mond.  
Oder Kira. Aber die ist mit ihren Eltern nach Japan geflogen um die Verwandtschaft zu besuchen. Was auch mindestens so weit weg ist wie der Mond. Und sie haben Malia mitgenommen, was Stiles irgendwie gar nicht hat kommen sehen.  
Also Malia. Und Kira. _Zusammen._ Und dann noch in Japan.  
Da muss er bei Gelegenheit nochmal ausführlich drüber nachdenken. Oder mit Malia skypen und sich alles Wichtige erzählen lassen.  
Das wird er definitiv tun, sobald er einmal raus aus der Wildnis ist und sich wieder in der Zivilisation befindet wo es Laptops und Skype und Zentralheizungen gibt. Guter Plan. 

Er hat nicht einmal Angst, fällt ihm auf, während er unter kahlen Ästen und silberweißem Mondlicht hindurch schlendert.  
Er hat vielleicht keine Ahnung, wo er ist, aber er fühlt sich nicht verloren. Das ist der Grund.  
Er trägt Dereks Pullover und Scotts Mütze und Allisons Schal, er ist sicher eingewickelt in die Kleidungsstücke seiner Freunde, und er hat sein Handy in der Tasche. Und wenn ihm irgendjemand etwas tun will, da hat er keine Zweifel, wird mindestens einer von zwei sehr großen, finsteren Wölfen oder eine bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Amazone dazwischen gehen. 

Es ist so schön, denkt er, wenn man mit allem in diesem Wald befreundet ist, was ganz oben in der Nahrungskette steht. 

Im Endeffekt will ihm niemand etwas tun. Ausnahmsweise. Stiles stolpert sprichwörtlich über seine eigenen Füße, beinah ins Verderben. Aber nur beinah.

Er ist abgelenkt. Er summt Weihnachtslieder vor sich hin, sein Atem ein weißes Wölkchen in der Luft und blickt hoch zum Mond, silberweiß und kugelrund, als er stolpert.  
Er weiß nicht über was, eine Wurzel, Ast, Stein, irgendwas, es ist auch egal. Er fällt haltlos nach vorne. Verzweifelt rudert er mit den Armen, als zwei Arme sich plötzlich von hinten um seine Taille schlingen und ihn ruckartig zurückziehen.

„Vorsicht“, sagte eine leise, raue Stimme direkt an seinem Ohr. 

Stiles‘ Herz rast. „D-Derek…?“ stammelt er. _Oh mein Gott_.  
Es _IST_ Derek. Er hält Stiles fest und sicher mit beiden Armen umschlungen. Stiles hat keine Ahnung, wo der so schnell herkommt. Und wieso. Und was…?

Wortlos deutet Derek auf den Boden. Einen halben Meter von Stiles entfernt blitzt etwas durch den Schnee, scharf und metallisch. Das Mondlicht verfängt sich an den scharfen Kanten und wirft zackige Schatten auf den Schnee.  
Es dauert einen Moment bis er begreift was das ist. 

„Oh fuck…“ haucht Stiles. Sein Herz wummert in seiner Brust. „Ist das…?“

„Ja.“ Unendlich behutsam lässt Derek los und schiebt ihn ein Stückchen hinter sich. Er trägt seine Jeans und sonst nichts, als ob er sie eben noch hastig übergestülpt hat, bevor… er durch den dunklen Wald geprescht und zielstrebig zu Stiles gerannt ist?  
Er macht einen Schritt nach vorne und Stiles packt reflexartig nach seinem Handgelenk.

„Du ziehst jetzt aber nicht so ne Machokacke ab, wo du das Ding mit deinem eigenen Arm entschärfst und dir dann nachher die Krallen aus der Haut pulst, oder?“ fragt er besorgt. „Ich weiß, das heilt wieder, aber bäh? Bitte nicht?“ 

Derek wirft ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
Wortlos angelt er nach einem Stock und drückt ihn ruckartig auf die Bärenfalle.  
Die metallische Zähne schnappen mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knacken um ihn herum zusammen. Der Ast wird in der Mitte in Einzelteile zerlegt und eine Wolke an Holzstaub fliegt in die Luft. 

Stiles wird ein wenig übel.  
Mit ein bisschen Pech hätte das jetzt ein Arm von ihm sein können. Oder sein Gesicht. Oder andere wichtige Körperteile. 

„Danke“, murmelt er. 

Derek nickt. 

„Wie bist du überhaupt…? Wie hast du mich gefunden?“ 

Derek zuckt mit den Schultern und wendet den Blick ab. Wie immer ist er ein Meister der non-verbalen Kommunikation. Nicht.

„Du solltest nicht alleine durch den Wald laufen“, stellt er fest. 

„Ich war ja nicht allein“, protestiert Stiles. 

Derek hebt die Augenbrauen. 

„Okay, ich habe Allison verloren, aber das war nur teilweise meine Schuld!“ 

Dereks Augenbrauen wandern noch ein Stückchen höher. 

„Was hätte denn passieren können? Hattest du etwa Angst, dass mich ein Reh anfällt und in den Fuß beißt?“ fragt Stiles und wedelt mit den Armen. „Ich bin nicht _SO_ hilflos, weißt du.“ 

„Ich hatte Angst, dass du stolperst und in eine Bärenfalle fällst“, erwidert Derek.

Abrupt klappt Stiles den Mund zu.  
Es ist selten, dass Derek ihn verbal ausmanövriert, aber wenn er das tut, dann immer so richtig. Er überlegt sich grade eine gepflegte Beleidigung, als Derek seufzt und den Kopf hebt. 

„Ihr wart nicht am Jeep als wir zurückgekommen sind“, sagt er leise. „Ich wollte nur… sicher gehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist.“ 

Das ist so ungewohnt ernst und aufrichtig, dass es Stiles sekundenlang die Sprache verschlägt.  
Ah, denkt er ein bisschen benebelt.  
Da ist es wieder.  
Das Rot werden und verlegen zur Seite gucken und nicht wissen wieso. Das warme Gefühl in seiner Brust, das sich anfühlt wie ein beginnender Herzinfarkt. 

Derek Hale, der sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht hat.  
Das sollte total beleidigend sein, weil Stiles wirklich nicht SO blöd ist.  
Aber irgendwie ist es nicht beleidigend.  
Sondern… nett.  
Sehr… nett. 

„Okay“, bringt er hervor. 

„Du bist ja sowieso nur wegen uns hier.“

„Das ist schon okay, wirklich“, sagt Stiles hastig. 

„Danke… dass du mitgekommen bist“, murmelt Derek und starrt so intensiv auf einen Tannenzapfen neben Stiles‘ Gesicht als sei es das spannendste was er je gesehen hätte. „Heute Nacht“, schiebt er hinterher, als sei nicht ganz deutlich, was er meint. „Das war… nett.“ 

Stiles schluckt.  
„Ist ja Weihnachten“, nuschelt er unpassend. 

„Hmhm.“ 

Dereks hebt den Blick und plötzlich sehen sie sich direkt in die Augen.  
Unwillkürlich hält Stiles die Luft an. 

Sie stehen mit einem Mal sehr dicht voreinander.  
Derek ist immer noch halbnackt und barfuß, und Stiles in so viele Schichten Klamotten gewickelt, dass er sich kaum bewegen kann.  
Es ist Vollmond und Heiligabend, und alles ist so unwirklich, dass es darauf auch nicht mehr ankommt, denkt er beinah spöttisch. 

Dereks Hand zuckt in seine Richtung. Stiles sieht es und macht beinah unwillkürlich einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er hat das Gefühl, dass gleich etwas passiert.  
Etwas ganz und gar unglaubliches.  
Es zieht in seiner Brust, wie der Vollmond an einem Werwolf. 

Ein Ruf zerschneidet die Stille. 

„Stiles?“ 

„ _Stiles!_ “ 

Das sind Scott. Und Allison. 

Hastig springen Stiles und Derek auseinander.  
Stiles flucht atemlos. Derek räuspert sich unbehaglich. 

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll auf mich warten! Ihm passiert schon nichts.“

„Aber was ist, wenn ihn ein Reh angefallen hat?“ 

„Ein _Reh?_ “ 

„Weiß ich doch nicht! _Stiles?_ “ 

Gelächter blubbert in Stiles‘ Kehle nach oben, beinah gegen seinen Willen. „Wir sind hier!“ ruft er laut. „Scott, wir sind hier!“ 

Und etwas leiser sagt er: „Frohe Weihnachten, Derek.“ 

Derek nickt. Und dann passiert etwas außergewöhnliches. Er lächelt.  
„Frohe Weihnachten, Stiles.“


End file.
